Hermana Menor
by Chocoflan28
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una noche apareciera en su vida una niña que cambiara su vida? Una niña, que podría destruirlos pero que a pesar de todo se quedo con ellos y ahora forma parte de su familia. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Bien este es el caso en un capitulo de otra historia les dije que escribiría una historia que se me ocurrio de repente; esto es lo que paso: estaba viajando por el maravilloso mundo del internet viendo imágenes de TMNT para mi corta y baja inspiración, hasta que de repente me di cuenta de que casi ningún escritor escribe sobre la supuesta hermana perdida de las tortugas. **

**Entonces fue cuando se me ocurrio la idea de romper esa idea de que la hermana conocida como "Venus de Milo" o "Mei Pieh Ching" (según yo asi se escribe la conocieron de grande o que fue criada por un japonés que la entreno como shinobi. Asi que empeze a escribir esta historia que creo que si recibo apoyo en sus comentarios será un éxito. **

**Ya sin mas que comentar, les presento mi novedosa obra:**

**HERMANA MENOR**

_**Capitulo 1: Proyecto Misterioso**_

Era una noche tranquila en la gran manzana, la famosa ciudad que jama dormia. La ciudad de Nueva York. El viento soplaba suavemente, todo parecía común a cualquier noche en la ciudad; a excepción de las extrañas sombras que saltaban de techo en techo siendo los ojos que observando desde los edificios vigilaban de aquella ciudad, incluyendo a sus barrios y callejones mas peligrosos.

Los cuatro hermanos se escabullían entre la oscuridad, estaban en busca de algo que ninguno lograba descifrar, algo que cambiaria esa noche y el resto de sus vidas. Sin encontrar un motivo para seguir con su patrullaje, el mas joven de todos dijo para alto para que los demás lo escucharan...

Mikey- ¿Por que debemos hacer esto? No hemos visto nada raro en las ultimas noches- se quejo

Donnie- Debemos vigilar las calles por si hay algún problema Mikey- respondio el líder

Leo- Si, es cierto. No porque no pase nada fuera de lo normal significa que no nos encontremos algo o nos ataquen- reafirmo el comentario dado por Donnie

Rafa- Pues deben de estar mal de la cabeza ¿No creen? Porque ya llevamos mas de 4 horas fuera de casa y aun no hemos conseguido dar con nadie del clan del Pie, los dragones purpura o incluso del...- fue interrumpido por unas luces que se veian a lo lejos

Todos los hermanos se fueron directo hacia donde estaban las luces. Cuando casi iban a llegar a su destino fueron detenidos por unos rayos laseres que venían de unas pistolas kraangs, fue cuando empezó la pelea. Se oian los disparos y como iban cayendo rápidamente cada uno de los robots; las tortugas ciertamente parecían tener la mayor ventaja en la batalla. Se notaba la habilidad que cada uno reflejaba. Justo cuando creían haber conseguido la victoria, el clan del Pie apareció.

Se quedaron insolitos a la recién aparición de sus peores enemigos, no parecían tener miedo ¿Por habría de haberlo? Ya les habían ganado en muchas batallas, esto no seria algún problema para ellos, puesto a que no era inusual. Creian que seria sencillo y rápido vencerlos, pero se dieron cuenta de que cada guerrero traían unas extrañas bombas que no parecían de esas bombas de humo que usualmente traían consigo. Sin perder tiempo con una velocidad innata fueron a embestir a sus contrincantes; sin embargo algo malo paso... Todos los del clan del Pie comenzaron a lanzar las bombas que llevaban, los hermanos tosían, les ardían a mas no poder los ojos y comenzaron a sentirse mareados a un pundo de caer al suelo.

Uno por uno se fueron desmayando, lentamente. Al principio; solo comenzaron a cansarse, después se sintieron adoloridos de la cabeza hasta llegar a estar bastante agotados. Lo suficiente como para dejarse rendir ante sus adversarios que sonreían por su triunfo detrás de sus mascaras. Su campo de visión lentamente se fue volviendo de gris a negro, adentrándose en en un profundo sueño al cual ellos no deseaban ceder, aunque aun asi lo hicieron.

Al despertar todos se hallaban encadenados de las muñecas u los tobillos. Cada un despacio pero con un destello de prisa en sus caras se miraron a los ojos. Estaban extrañados, confundidos y encerrados en una jaula para cada quien. El de cinta azul intento levantar del suelo pero un repentino dolor en el hombro evito que completara la acción.

Era un dolor leve, al checar su brazo se dio cuenta que no solo los habían dejado desmayados; sino que en el proceso al parecer les habían inyectado algo. Al volverse los cuatro todos dirigieron sus rostros a la espeluznante imagen que tenían delante suyo... Era el mismo Destructor.

Destructor- ¡Vaya, vaya! Miren quienes decidieron despertar- hizo una pausa- Es una fortuna que los dicipulos de Splinter puedan contemplar como despierto a mi nueva arma, antes de que la use en ellos... Y después en su maestro

Se hizo un aterrador suspenso, cada uno vivía su propia pesadilla y miraba con ojos distintos esa escalofriante escena. De un momento a otro, aparecieron Baxter Fly, Razhar, Cara de Pez y Garra de Tigre. Baxter Fly se dirigio hacia lo que parecía un gigantesco tarro de 5 metros, al poco tiempo alrededor de 15 kraangs llegaron con una misteriosa caja.

Rapha- ¡¿Que hay en la caja?!- demando saber el de antifaz rojizo

Cara de Pez- ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!- respondio con brusquedad dicho mutante

Destructor- ¡Ya basta Xever! Si realmente quieres saber, tendras que verlo tu mismo- dijo Destructor

Leo- ¿Qué es lo que harán?- tomo la palabra el líder

Destructor- Stockman explicale a nuestos invitados nuestro plan- ordeno

Baxter Fly- Si maestro Destructor. Gracias a la ayuda del kraang y los robopies hemos conseguido estudiar todos sus movimientos, formas de pensar, habilidades, etcétera. Ademas mientras ustedes se encontraban inconcientes hemos tomado muestras de su ADN, los comparamos y de ellos hemos utilizado todas sus virtudes las cuales con un buen trabajo se les puede sacar provecho- entre tanto en el tiempo en el que el explicaba los hermanos se miraban bastante confusos a excepción de Donatello que tenia una idea de adonde iba esto- Una cosa que hemos descubierto en nuestras caídas ha sido que lo único que puede vencer al fuego es vencerlo con el mismo... Es por eso que este experimento servirá para que no existan probabilidades de volver a fallar

Al terminar su explicación se dirigio hacia el kraang que sostenia la caja, y de ahí mismo retiro a una pequeña tortuga verde oliva. Las tortugas se quedaron sin aliento hasta que dijeron:

Mikey- ¿Una tortuguita? Acaso...- no pudo continuar porque sabia lo que pasaría

Leo- Esto no es posible- agacho la cabeza el líder pues no podía procesar lo que pasaba

Donnie- ¿Van a mutar a esa tortuga junto con nuestro ADN?- pregunto nervioso y mucho temor

Destructor- Asi es- dijo intimidando a la tortuga hasta que la de antifaz rojo dijo

Rapha- ¿Cuánto ADN tomaron de cada uno?

Destructor- ¡Baxter! Contesta a esa pregunta- dijo

Baxter Fly- Bien... De todos ustedes vimos que cada uno tiene una singularidad asombrosa. De ella hemos tomado sus mejores movimientos, es decir, esta criatura conocera cada uno de sus movimientos de ustedes; incluido su adorado maestro- todos comenzaron a pensar en lo peor- Le daremos la inteligencia e ingenio de Donatello, la velocidad y flexibilidad de Miguel Angel, la fuerza y valentia de Rafael y la destreza de luchar de Leonardo. También tendrá una que otra habilidad como las de Splinter que si son bien pulidas podrá usarlas para derrotarlo- todo eso tenia que ser una broma para ellos, estarían perdidos si eso llegara a pasar- Sin mencionar que tendrá una gran sabiduría y habilidades telepáticas, asi que espero haberles dado una idea- se podía decir que tenían que impedir que eso fuera a pasar

Destructor- Eso es mas que suficiente ¡Metan al animal en la jaula!- ordeno con un grito feroz

No necesitaron otra palabra, a la pequeña tortuga la metieron en la jaula y esta subio hasta colocarse en su posición indicada para que después cayera en el mutageno. Mientras tanto, los hermanos se preparaban para escapar pues durante la platica consiguieron abrir las celdas que les impedian salir; solo necesitarían el momento preciso para escapar. En el momento en el que la jaula iba a caer al mutageno cuando soltaran la cuerda, Destructor dio la orden y la jaula cayo pero fue entonces cuando...

Todos- ¡Cowabonga!- gritaron al unisono

Empezaron a atacar, por mucho que les doliera el cuerpo; aun asi seguían peleando para no volver a rendirse asi de fácil. Por suerte ya no les quedaban al Clan del Pie mas bombas con anestesia. Estaban tan ocupados que no se pudieron ocupar de un problema aun mas grande porque dejaron que la tortuga cayera en el mutageno. Los cuatro hermanos estaban aterrados, aunque Rapha no lo demostrara el también lo estaba. Destructor y sus secuaces, estaban de una forma emocionados o por asi decirlo ansiosos; pensaban que por fin destruirían a lo que quedaba del clan Hamato.

Cayo un pedazo de la jaula, y desde las profundidades surgio la pequeña tortuga que según lo predicho destruiría a Splinter. Pero paso algo inexplicable, apareció una pequeña tortuga del tamaño de un infante. Los rostros presentes del clan del pie estaban conmocionados y disgustados ¿Cómo podría esa criatura vencer a Splinter?, en cambio, las tortugas estaban lo suficientemente relajadas por haber visto que solo una una pequeña criatura.

Por el enfado de Destructor libero las cuchillas de su armadura para asesinar a la recién mutada tortuga, cuando el menor de los hermanos le lanzo una patada en la cara que lo hizo retrodecer. Levanto a la tortuguita del suelo y la llevo hacia sus hermanos. Sus hermanos lo vieron extrañados por traer a una supuesta arma con ellos pero lo entendían... No podrían dejar a esa tortuga allí para morir a manos de Destructor.

Asi que, Leonardo lanzo una bomba de humo consiguiendo huir junto con sus hermanos y la pequeña tortuga que llevaba el segundo mayor en brazos. Destructor y sus secuaces trataron de encontrarlos pero no lograron dar con ellos. En otro lugar, los hermanos iban agotados con aquella criatura esperando resolver aquel problema que se había formado.

**Bueno me fue muy difícil escribir este primer capitulo, en realidad creo que jamas había escrito de esta forma; pero al menos lo hice en una tarde de inspiración. Les prometo lectores que el próximo si será mucho mejor. Me despido, si algo no les gusto denme un poco de ayuda por medio de comentarios, creo que voy a seguir con esta historia y tal vez después ponga un cambio muy original. Me despido lectores!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bien este capitulo me tomo un tiempo, asi que espero que lo disfruten. Me puse bastante dramática al escribir debieron verme, estaba como paranoica y me veía muy sensible. Aunque creo que les va a gustar. ****En el anterior capitulo puse a Venus como "la pequeña tortuguita" por que no sabia coma llamarla, pero en este episodio eso va a cambiar. Comienzen a leer...**

**HERMANA MENOR**

_**Capitulo 2: La pequeña niña**_

Los cuatro hermanos se encontraban en camino hacia la guarida. Habia sido una noche realmente atemorizante y agotadora, que los dejo cansados a mas no poder. Con la pequeña tortuguita aun en brazos dormida perdida en un sueño profundo; Raphael decidio tomar la palabra y preguntarle al líder.

Rapha- ¡Hey Leo! ¿Qué piensas decirle a Sensei cuando se de cuenta del regalito que traemos?- pregunto sarcástico

Leo- No lo se, ya se me ocurrirá algo- contesto calmado

Rapha- ¡Vaya! Nuestro intrépido líder no tiene la menor idea de que va a decir le a Splinter sobre nuestro pequeño problema- rio con sarcasmo

Mikey- ¿Pequeño? Esto va a ser muy difícil de explicar, no creo que le vaya a gustar- comento

Rapha- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces por que decidiste salvar a la criatura mas peligrosa para nosotros?- dijo escondiendo su confusión- Esta cosa nos podría matar, por muy adorable que se vea

Donnie- Yo no creo eso, estoy de acuerdo que puede ser peligroso... Pero parece tener apariencia de un niño de 6 años. Mas o menos la edad que teníamos cuando mutamos- respondio el listo

Leo- Estoy seguro que no se molestara, una vida es una vida- contesto Leonardo

Rapha- Como digas- digo negando con la cabeza

Se fueron acercando cada vez mas a la guarida, Leonardo preparaba un breve discurso; seguido de una larga explicación de porque venían con mutante que podía matarlos en cualquier momento, Rafael se preparaba para un tremendo regaño, Donatello organiñaba algunas escusas para ayudar a Leo con las explicaciones y Mikey... solo podía pensar en lo peor que les podría pasar.

Al llegar a la guarida se dieron cuenta que el maestro Splinter no se encontraba, asi que directamente se fueron hacia el laboratorio de Donnie, el cual cerro las puertas después de haber tomado a la pequeña tortuguita para revisarla. Se tomo su tiempo y sus hermanos comnzaban a hartarse; y justo cuando Rapha le iba a reclamar el abrió las puertas de dicho lugar.

Donnie- Muy bien caballeros, y Raphael...- hizo una pausa mientras Rapha lo fulminaba con la mirada- Tengo varias noticias realmente buenas y una que no se como la vayan a tomar

Rapha- Bien entonces ¿Por que no comienzas por las buenas?- dijo con prisa

Donnie- Bueno, para empezar no esta mal realmente en cuanto entramos al tema de la salud, luego creo que no habrá que preocuparnos porque nos mate- aseguro con una sonrisa

Leo- ¿Y eso por que?- pregunto extrañado

Donnie- Porque cuando despertó no trato de matarme, es mas, creo que le agrade; aunque no deja de tocar mis cosas- dijo disgustado por lo ultimo

Mikey- ¡Increíble! Esto lo cambia todo, se va a poder quedar con nosotros será nuestro hermano menor- decía emocionado

Donnie- Esa es la otra noticia, hay un ligero problema con eso- comento preocupado

Leo- ¿Por que que sucede? No veo que halla algún problema con que se quede si es que se comporta- respondio

Donnie- No es eso, creo será mejor que lo vean para enterlo- dijo llevando a sus hermanos a su laboratorio

Al entrar no pudieron ver lo que vieron... vieron a una pequeña tortuga corriendo por el laboratorio divirtiéndose con Cabeza Metalica. Iba de un lado a otro, hasta que se dio cuenta que era observada por ellos cuatro. Era bastante adorable, tenia unos lindos ojos café claro. Mikey se le acerco y la tortuguita le dirigio una encantadora sonrisa.

Mikey- ¡Hoooola! Yo soy Mikey; ellos son Leo, Rapha y Donnie- le dijo lentamente indicando quien era cada quien

Rapha- Oye no creo que te vaya a entender- dijo, haciendo que Mikey retrocediera

?- Hola, yo si entiendo que es lo que dicen- los hermanos se quedaron mudos ante eso

Donnie- Entiendes lo que decimos ¿Pero como?- dijo confundido

?- Cuando me pusieron esa cosa verde, me dieron una buena habilidad para aprender soy muy lista- dijo orgullosa

Rapha- Y lo mejor de todo es que te sobra la...- pensó muy bien lo que dijo la tortuguita y le contesto- ¿Disculpa, dijiste que eras "lista" de modo femenino?

?- No como crees, solo soy un niño que habla y parece una niña- respondio sarcásticamente

Donnie- Eso es lo que les iba a contar chicos- dijo con nerviosismo

Leo- Que raro jamas había visto una tortuga niña, y que fuera tan tierna- la miro con dulzura- me recuerdas a Miwa- susurro para si mismo

?- ¿Quién es Miwa?- su pregunta quedo en el vacio mientras los hermanos se miraban entre si para ver quien contestaría la pregunta

Mikey- No te preocupes luego te lo diremos pero mientras necesitamos ponerte un nombre- al acabar eso dieron un salto por lo siguente

Splinter- ¿A quien van a ponerle un nombre Miguel Angel?- todos voltearon y se asustaron no sabían que decir

Mikey- Eh bueno yo... nosotros...- fue interrumpido por Leo quien lo paso detrás tomándolo del hombro

Leo- Vera Sensei, es que durante el patrullaje nocturno nos encontramos con el Kraan y después el clan del Pie...- le explico todo lo que les sucedió esa noche y a la pequeña niña que habían encontrado y salvado de las manos de Destructor quien estaba empeñado en usarla para eliminar los a ellos y a todo el que se interpusiera.

Splinter- Mmm- medito acariciando su barba- Déjenme hablar con ella

La niña salio de donde estaba escondida, no tenia miedo de el solo basto con regalarle una sonrisa para que el la viera extrañado de este pequeño detalle. Entonces fue cuando ella decidio hablar.

?- Hola ¿Tu eres su papá?- todos quisieron ahogar una risita por la pregunta inocente de la niña

Splinter- Si, asi es pequeña- contesto relajado, dejándose llevar por la dulzura de aquella niña

?- Tengo una pregunta- hizo una pausa rápida y dijo algo timida- ¿Ustedes cinco son mi familia? Porque si ellos son tus hijos, y yo soy como ellos... Eso significa que soy tu hija ¿Cierto?

Se hizo un silencio de ahí nadie lo creía, al parecer ella decidio no hacerles daño porque además de casi morir a manos del que la iba a cuidar ellos la salvaron. Y por eso, se convirtieron en su única familia... la única que podría a llegar a tener. Los hermanos miraron con ojos suplicantes a Splinter, pero el ya había tomado su decisión. Se acerco a la niña cuyos ojos pedían respuestas y este solo le contesto.

Spliter- Claro que si pequeña, tu eres mi hija. La mas chica de todas...- se agacho y siguió- Y nunca dejare que algo malo te suceda, te cuidare y entrenare al igual que tus hermanos. No tenias familia pero ahora la tendras

?- Entonces me quedare aquí y voy a poderte llamar papá ¿No es asi?- Splinter solo sonrio y asintió no sin antes decir

Splinter- Por supuesto- se levanto y fue cuando dijo- Leonardo ¿Crees que se pueda quedar esta noche en tu cuarto?

Leo- Hi Sensei- asintió afirmando lo dicho

Splinter- Muy bien, necesitas un nombre como había dicho Miguel Angel- se quedo pensando en uno pero solo le llegaban mas y mas recuerdos de Miwa, los cuales la pequeña niña lograba ver evitando que la descubrieran

Mikey- ¿Yo puedo ponerle el nombre Sensei?- dijo Mikey con cara de cachorrito

Splinter- Siempre y cuando no sea inapropiado- fue lo único que dijo

Mikey- Bien, nos dijeron que pelearas con gracia y por lo visto seras muy bonita ¡Ya se!- se le quedaron viendo- Te llamaras Venus y si quieres te diremos Vee

Venus- Me gusta ese nombre es lindo

Mikey- Lo sabia, es perfecto para ti y no es inapropiado. Ademas es del renacimiento- todos concordaron con el

Splinter- Excelente nombre, es hora de que todos nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana le enseñare a Venus como entrenan y le pondré su cinta- ella dio un salto de alegría y dijo

Venus- Genial, descansa papá- abrazo al Sensei y tomo a Leo de la mano- ¿Dónde dormiremos hermano? ¿O prefieres que te llame Leo?

Leo- Como quieras me parece bien- ella lo abrazo y dijo- Me gusta mas tu nombre

Venus se despidió de sus demás hermanos y fue a descansar en el cuarto de Leo, se canso esa noche. El Sensei se retiro al dojo y tomo la foto de su esposa y su otra hija; suspiro, pensando en que tal vez podría ver a Venus como Miwa o Karai, y entonces fue cuando prometio que disfrutaría cada momento que pasara con ella para que no volviera a pasarle el no ver como crecio una hija suya.

**El final me parecía raro ya me iba a dormir y quería subir esto. Pero bien ya lo hice y me ire a descansar. Cuídense todos ustedes y pásenla muy bien. Sigan leyendo mis historias (si es que lo hacen) ¡Chao!.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola he vuelto, saben existe**** la pequeña pero muy posible posibilidad de que durante estas próximas dos semanas no me pueda conectar para publicar alguna historia o capitulo. Y todo por exámenes semestrales, pero, ya que. Tratare de esforzarme para sacar buenas notas y asi no tendre que preocuparme tanto por publicar algo mas; es por eso que tal vez desapareceré.**

**Saben hoy tuve un sueño super extraño de crepúsculo, que me inspiro para una nueva historia; claro sobre TMNT, para ser exactos sobre (Raphael y Monalisa, con un poco de la participación de Leonardo). En fin basta de hablar que si no no tendre tiempo para esto. **

**ADVERTENCIA (NO ES ALGO MALO): Este capitulo es estilo no se miniserie o asi lo tome yo, asi que bueno no se solo comento.**

**HERMANA MENOR**

_**Capitulo 3: Sus pesadillas**_

**POV Leonardo**

Me desperte sobresaltado, desde hace un buen rato no podia dormir bien me sentia extraño. Decidi ir a tomar un vaso de leche, cuando sali de mi habitacion de paso cheque que mi nueva hermanita estuviera descansando bien. Para mi sorpresa, ella no solo estaba despierta, ademas estaba sentada en su cama cubriendose el rostro con sus rodillas; me dolio mucho ver eso. Asi que me acerque y le toque el hombro, reacciono asustada pero se relajo al saber que era yo.

Lucia bastante mal, estaba sudada su frente y tenia los ojos cristalinos como si fuera a llorar. De inmediato supuse que habia tenido una pesadilla, me miro algo temerosa y me sente junto a ella, fue entonces cuando dije...

Leo- ¿Que sucede Vee?- pregunte suavemente

Venus- Tengo miedo Leo, tuve un sueño feo- le acaricie la cabeza lentamente

Leo- Tranquila, no llores solo era un sueño- le dije antes de que llorara, lo cual fue inevitable

En menos de un minuto mis demas hermanos ya estaban en el nuevo cuarto de Venus, ella ya no estaba llorando; pero no queria volver a dormirse. Yo ya habia tenido estos problemas con mis hermanos, pero extrañamente nada de lo que se me ocurria para calmarla servia. Y aunque no queriamos traer al maestro Splinter tuve que idear un buen plan. Mikey la cargo, y comenzo a abrazar para que no volviera a llorar mientras los demas hacian su parte del plan. Esa niña no se dormiria con facilidad.

Mikey- Muy bien, sin llorar dime que soñaste ¿Esta bien?- le dijo con una sonrisa

Venus- Yo, es-estaba con ustedes ¡Sniff! y el ma-maes-tro Splinter ¡Sniff! y entonces... Aparecio Des-destructor- ella tartamudeaba mucho al explicar su sueño pero a medida que lo describia comenzamos a temblar. Vaya que su sueño era horrible tanto que nos asombro que fuera tan pequeña y ya soñara cosas tan extremas; una pesadilla a su edad seria sobre un mounstro que viva debajo de su cama o en su armario.

Sin embargo lo que decia nos daba mas miedo que cualquier cosa, cuando acabo de contarnos; Donnie le dio un vaso de leche, Rafa la abrazo, Mikey la cargo y yo decidi quedarme con ella hasta que se volviera dormir.

Pera ella nos obligo a los cuatro a quedarnos en su cuarto. Ninguno lo quizo hacer, pero cuando puso sus ojitos de cachorrito ni el mismo Rafa pudo resistirse; porque esos ojos tenian un brillo natural y especial que mostraban una lindura que haria a cualquiera rendirse a sus pies. Como no habia mucho espacio trajimos unas mantas y dormimos en el suelo, Venus nos acompaño.

Nos pocisionamos de modo en que quedamos asi: Mikey colocando su cabeza en el caparazon de Vee, Donnie acostado junto a Mikey, Rapha a lado mio y Venus recargada en mi pecho. Todos estabamos comodos, y de alli en fuera ella no se volvio a despertar.

**POV EXTRA (VENUS)**

Vaya que necesitaba dormir, cuando mis hermanos ya estaban dormidos supuestamente porque no habia ruido alguno, yo pude descansar. Pero algo muy raro sucedio, de un instante a otro me encontraba en un sitio parecido a la superficie de la luna. El cielo oscuro y el piso parecia un desierto plano y blanco. Me decidi por caminar, ese lugar estaba fuera de lo que conocia hasta ahora, fue cuando encontre una puerta a lo lejos.

Me dirigi hacia ella tentada por la curiosidad. Por lo tanto, al abrirla con algo realmente extraño... Mi rostro era como si estuviera fuera de mi misma, al ver bien el asunto me di cuenta que lo que pasaba es que habia abandonado mi cuerpo. Ojala y fuera temporal, cuando vi a mis hermanos me pregunte que estarian soñando fue el momento en que decidi observar que pasaba en sus cabezas. Primero entre a la de Leo...

Fue como entrar a una caricatura, literalmente era como ver a un monton de sujetos con extaterrestres; en eso visualice a mi hermano que peleaba como si la graveda funcionara mal, al igual que la fisica. Realmente se veia raro. Aunque me impresione, me aburri de golpe y sali de su cabeza en direccion a la de Raph...

Al entrar en ella, lo primero que vi fue a un Raphael de 8 años creo, dandole de comer a una pequeña tortuga que traia en brazos, lo cual era tierno. De repente el comenzo a hablarle, como si le hablara a nuestros demas hermanos solo que con mucho mas alegria.

Raph- Muy bien Spike, esto es lo que haremos. Tu distraes a bobonardo y yo le apago su tonto programa de "Tontos espaciales"-le sonreia con malicia

Para mi solo las cosas comenzaban a tener mas sentido, no obstante sin perder tiempo me fui a la cabeza de Donnie. Y lo que encontre era tan extraño y cursi que sino me gustara lo romantico hubiera vomitado... Me encontre a mi querido hermano cargando a lo que parecia una princesa pelirroja con vestido amarillo que le decia una y otra vez "¡Ay Donnie! Espero que estemos juntos para siempre ¡Como me gustas!", o al menos algo asi decia. Supuse que era la chica que le gustaba, ya queria conocerla.

Solo me faltaba Mikey, al ser tan creativo no sabia que esperar de el; mas no me asombre tanto como queria. Me lo encontre bailando break dance con un cocodrilo gigante en unas montañas de pizza de todos los sabores. Lo que si me asombro fue ver un ¿Gatito de helado? En fin ya despues de haber visto eso, estaba muy cansada como para ver aun que soñaba el maestro Splinter.

Regrese a mi cabeza, por suerte yo pude tener mi propio sueño en el cual estaba mi familia. La cual yo jamas de los jamases quiero perder por ningun motivo existente. En cualquier caso, debia dormir bien pues mañana me darian mi antifaz y ojala me gustara.

**FIN DE POV VENUS**

En la alcantarilla todos despertaron, Venus estaba genial comparada con sus hermanos quienes ya sabian que tuvieron una extravagante visita en sus sueños anoche. Y eso, los habia dejado algo cansados. Desayunaron lo suficiente para ganar energia, y de ahi acompañaron los cuatro hermanos a su hermana al dojo para que recibiera sus protecciones y antifaz...

**Se que esta raro pero espero que les guste. Por favor dejen comentarios sino no sabre si les gusta o al menos lo leyeron. **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Bien me he estado inspirando de otras historias que aunque no son relevantes hasta ahora para mi historia me han gustado y mucho. Pero hoy aproveche para poder escribir un poco ya que lo considero como una buena forma de relajarme y pasar mi tiempo con un gusto que me encanta :).**

**No soy bueno escribiendo diálogos largos, soy algo impaciente pero les aseguro que tratare de poner mi mayor esfuerzo en esta historia, les pido de favor que me dejen comentarios sino no se que no les gusta y que quieren que se queda.**

**HERMANA MENOR**

_**Capitulo 4: La mejor Kunoichi**_

En las alcantarillas todo lucia tranquilo, los hermanos habían quedado cansados; extrañados de haber visto a su pequeña hermana en sus sueños. Todo había resultado raro, puesto a que ella lucia sin ojeras en cambio sus hermanos si. Pero con el desayuno que tomaron estaban lo suficientemente bien para ver las pocas habilidades que ellos suponían tendría su hermana.

Leo- ¿Nerviosa?- decía mientras veía a su hermana

Venus- No tanto, pero espero que Splinter quede orgulloso de mi- contesto suavemente

Mikey- Ya veras que todo saldrá bien. Solo probara que sabes hacer, no te preocupes sino sabes mucho- ella lo miro incrédula

Venus- Claro...- dijo sin problemas

Donnie- ¿Crees que sea buena peleando?- pregunto en un leve susurro al mas rudo

Rafa- No lo se, aunque admito que espero que luche como yo- dijo orgulloso

Sus hermanos rodaron los ojos ante su comentario, entraron sin problemas al dojo y se arrodillaron frente a su sensei, Venus imito dicha acción y se acomodo lo mejor que pudo. Splinter solo se acerco a sus hijos e hija y comenzo a hablar.

Slinter- Venus, ponte de pie- dijo firmemente, ella asintió y temblando se paro frente a su maestro- Muy bien, tus hermanos dijeron que tienes grandes habilidades

Venus- Asi es Sensei- afirmo con el rostro en alto

Splinter- También me dijeron que todos te vieron en sus sueños como si estuvieras husmeando ¿Sabes algo sobre ello?- los hermanos quedaron con una gran curiosidad por lo cual miraron fijamente a Venus esperando su respuesta

Venus- De hecho, creo que estuve en sus sueños a propósito. Tenia curiosidad de como era cada uno, y como si fuera algo común visite su mente, pensamientos, etcétera- contesto con una sonrisa torcida

Splinter- Ya veo. Quiero probar si tienes habilidades de un ninja ¿Puedo?- pregunto calmado

Venus- Si papá no te preocupes- el maestro Splinter sonrio y de inmediato dio instrucciones a sus hijos

Lo primero que tendrían que respetar seria que por ser pequeña y no tener experiencia peleando, serian cuidadosos de no lastimarla y atacarla con mucha fuerza. Segundo, tendrían que atacarla con armas, y por ultimo; deberían usar ataque para que ella mostrara velocidad, fuerza, equilibrio y resistencia. Tosos se colocaron en posición de ataque y fue cuando Splinter dio la orden.

¡Splinter- Hajime!

Los hermanos comenzaron a caminar alrededor de su hermanita quien no perdia la vista de sus hermanos, su idea era mantenerse concentrada en su objetivo: derribarlos sin atacar. Mikey ataco primero con desinteres, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos es que justo a la mitad de un lanzamiento de su nunchakus; Venus lo sujetara sin procupacion alguna mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Despues de que ellos quedaran inmóviles ante la acción, Venus pateo con fuerza el abdomen (o donde al menos estaría) de Mikey, le dio tan fuerte que el cayo sin aire. Los demás sin perder tiempo tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a atacar con muchas ganas pero nadie encestaba un golpe.

Justo cuando los tres mayores quedaron agotados, Venus solo tuvo que dar un par de patadas a las piernas y rodillas, con unos golpes con el bo de Donnie para vencerlos. Sus hermanos quedaron bastante adoloridos como para aun levantarse asi que se quedaron en el suelo agonizando por el cansancio, mientras el maestro Splinter hablaba con Vee.

Slinter- ... entonces, ¿Te parece si intentas meditar?- pregunto interesado

Venus- Supongo, jamas lo he hecho- ella se sento junto a su maestro, y volteo a ver a sus hermanos que la miraban como si vieran a una desconocida, lo cual era entendible estando en esa posición

Al iniciar, el Sensei comenzo a explicarle que debía hacer y que no debía hacer. En un principio parecía que lo lograría pero en cada uno de sus intentos fallidos ella al final se desconcentraba, cosa que Splinter le decepciono ya que esperaba poder tener otra alumna además de Leonardo, pero no se lo mostro sin embargo le pidió a sus hijos e hija que se quedaran quietos.

Lo que nadie sabia es que Venus no se mantuvo concentrada por adivinar los pensamientos de Splinter, los cuales pudo leer como si el mismo se lo dijera. En poco tiempo, el maestro ya había regresado con un antifaz blanco, se acerco a su pequeña hija y le dijo:

Splinter- Venus, desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas lo cual paso recientemente, note que tu aura era algo diferente a la de los demás. Me parecio que traía consigo alegría y paz. Dos cosas que de ti recibiremos cada dia que estes aquí otorgando tu presencia. De ahora en adelante, tu perteneces al clan Hamato, y como parte de este clan; portaras con orgullo y la frente en alto este antifaz símbolo de la prosperidad y paz que llevas contigo- la niña se dio la vuelta y Splinter se la coloco dejándole un moño elegante que la hacia lucir mas inocente- De aquí al resto de tu vida te entrenaras todos los días con tus hermanos en las mañanas, se pueden retirar hijos mios

Una vez que Splinter entro a su habitación, Rafael miro a Venus y sin mas le dijo como una advertencia...

Rafa- Tu y yo en la cocina, en 5 minutos jugaremos a ver quien es el mas fuerte- dijo intimidante

Venus- Querras decir la mas fuerte Rafa- se fue saltando directo a la cocina, los hermanos iban de camino para allí hasta que escucharon un grito furioso y algo alarmado

Abril- ¡Aaaahh! ¡No te haremos daño!- se oyo la voz de Abril y de inmediato Donatello fue a salvarla

Casey- ¡Hey! Ya dejala ¡Suelta-laaaa!- al parecer Venus si los estaba azotando al suelo

Leo- ¡Venus, ya dejalos!- Venus lo miro levantando una ceja- Son amigos...

Venus- Oh, perdon no lo sabia- se retiro corriendo de allí no sin antes susurrarle a Donnie- Ella es mas bonita en persona hermano- por lo cual se sonrojo

Mikey- Lo sentimos, es igual a Rafa- este lo fulmino con la mirada mientras desde lo lejos Venus soltaba una que otra risa

Abril- No se preocupen- dijo sobándose la cabeza

Casey- ¿Quién era esa mocosa?- de repente de la nada sintió un golpe en la sien

Venus- ¡Mocosa tu hermana!- Casey ya iba a replicar cuando lo interrumpieron- Y si, me meto con tu hermana si yo quiero

Leo- ¡Ya basta! Venus eso no se dice- reprimio a Vee por lo cual solo recibió un bufido- Y Casey se un poco mas sensible con lo que digas, aun no sabemos como toma las cosas

Casey- Bien ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto mas calmado

Donnie- No lo creeran, pero resulta que ella es nuestra hermana. Es que paso que...- les explico a Abril y Casey todo sobre Vee.

Una vez aclarado ese asunto, Abril fue a pasar un tiempo con su nueva pequeña amiga pro lo cual Venus evito jugar con su hermana mayor Rafa quien realmente deseaba ver si podía ganarle. En cambio, Donnie fue a su laboratorio, Mikey fue a comer pizza, Leo fue a ver su programa favorito y Rafa y Casey leían sus revistas.

**Con Rafa y Casey**

Casey- ¿Y como es?- pregunta el jugador de Hockey

Rafa- ¿Cómo es quien?- respondio con desinteres

Casey- ¿Quién mas? Venus, niña tortuga pegueña ¿No te suena?- pregunto con sarcasmo

Rafa- Pues, la viste. Es curiosa, adorable cuande se lo propone, algo terca, muy lista sin duda, sabe dar consejos de lo que quieras, es buena corredora y da unas palizas del demonio. Estare embarado durante un tiempo- dijo sobándose la cabeza

Casey- ¡Claro y luego tu! Que tan doloso pudo haber sido eso, es solo una niña además de hermana el daño debio ser moderado. No ha de tener mas de 8 años- Rafa solo lo fulmino y ambos siguieron leyendo revistas

**Con Venus y Abril**

Venus- ¿Desde cuando conoces a mis hermanos?- pregunto mientras se acostaba al revés en su pequeña cama

Abril- Bueno, hace unos cuantos meses. Ellos me salvaron de los Kraangs y salvaron después a mi padre; son buenos chicos- Venos miro por un segundo a Abril y pregunto

Venus- ¿Quién te gusta?- pregunto con confianza, Abril se sintió extraña por la pregunta y la miro con rareza

Abril- Emmm... Pues no estoy segura ¿Por que lo preguntas?- respondio ella

Venus- Oh, por nada. Siguente pregunta ¿De mis hermanos, se te hace guapo alguien?- pregunto con una risa picara

Abril- ¡No! Digo, es que... Es algo complicado...- dijo volteando la cabeza

Venus- Entiendo...- dijo con cierta decepcion que Abril logro notar

Abril- Si, si me parece alguien lindo- Venus la vio a los ojos y contesto

Venus- ¿Quién es Abril? Dime Abril, dime dime...- la pelirroja la calmo tomándola de los brazos y respondio

Abril- No puedo, además ¿Para que quieres saber?- dijo cariñosamente, esa niña se había ganado su amistad muy rápido

Venus- ¡Curiosidad! Es por eso. Pero déjame adivinar ¿Si?- insistió la pequeña

Abril- Ok, empieza- le hizo un ademan para que lo hiciera

Venus- _Ya se como te lo hare difícil- _pensó ella- Mmm... Es Leo, a el le gusta una chica y lo se por mis contactos

Abril- Amm... No, el no me gusta solo es un amigo

Venus- Mikey de seguro es el, eres una pilla te gustan los mas simpáticos- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza- O entonces debe ser Rafa el es el mas fuerte de mis hermanos

Abril- Nop, tampoco es el...- dijo algo apenada

Venus- _Lo sabia, era de esperarse. Pero me diras porque- _pensó para luego decir- ¡¿Donnie?! ¿Ese debilucho? ¿Y por que?

Abril- ¡Oye! Es un gran chico tu hermano. Es inteligente, valiente, fuerte, tiene unos lindos ojos y tiene ese adorable hueco en sus dientes de enfrente que lo hacen ver...- se detuvo al ver la cara de "Ya te pille" de Vee- Si dices algo...

Venus- No te preocupes, pero ¿Por que no se lo dices, no crea que sea de listos no decirle?- Abril pensó su argumento y dijo

Abril- Vee, es un asunto delicado. El es un mutante ¿Entiendes eso?- la tortuguita la miro desconcertante

Venus- Por lo que se tu también ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo sin acabar de entender

Abril- El mundo no lo entendería. Tu, tu familia y muchos otros mutantes no son aceptados en la superficie. Es por eso que ellos solo suelen patrullar de noche; pero si los aceptaran la cosa seria distinta- Venus solo bajo la cabeza

Venus- Yo crei que no me iban a dejar salir porque era pequeña, pero en este caso tu no deberías tener miedo. Ambos son mutantes y si de verdad te llegaras a enamorar llegarías hacer un sacrificio ¿No crees?- se paro y antes de salir dijo- Piensalo, el te quiere

Abril quedo perpleja ante esto ultimo, y quedo pensando en que hacer por el comentario de Venus. Ella no podría llegar a arriesgarse de que su familia no lo aceptara, perdería todo lo que tendría y muchas otras oportunidades como experiencias si se llegaba a enamorar de Donatello. Pero decidio dejarlo para después, aun tendría mucho tiempo mas para poder resolver esta encrucijada.

**Bien debo mejorar y mucho a la hora de que los personajes dialogan y comienzan a hablar de sus cosas y eso. Los vere para la próxima, dejen sus comentarios para ver en que puedo mejorar. Cuídense todos y sigan leyendo.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Bien me he tratado de apurar para poder publicar este nuevo capitulo. Realmente me parece algo raro pero lo debía publicar ya o sino se me van las ideas. Se que me van a matar y espero que les guste, lo intente alargar todo lo que pude pero nada mas no se dejaba.**

**Para los que son de america latina, ya vieron los nuevos episodios de la temporada 3. A mi me gusto mucho el primero, fue un inicio tremendo, y disculpen por esto los que no son tan... Bueno los que en su vocabulario las palabras son muy sofisticadas pero el vomito que apareció era realmente raro "No me lo esperaba".**

**HERMANA MENOR**

_**Capitulo 5: El inicio del fin. Parte 1**_

**En el edificio del clan del Pie**

Se encontraba un muy molesto Destructor porque desde hace semanas que no aparecia su experimento fallido. Por lo cual, se había decidido cambiar de planes y con ayuda del kraang transformar a cierta tortuga hembra en el mounstro que en realidad debio convertirse.

El plan era detallado y tenia muy bien marcado su objetivo, incluso tenían resueltas las complicaciones que podrían pasar mediante el proceso de mutacion en el que seria sometida la tortuga. Dicho plan consistía en lo siguente: Primero secuestrar a la niña, segundo llevarla al TCRI, tercero convertirla en una mutante dispuesta al 100% en seguir las ordenes de Destructor y la dejarían libre para que cumpliera su propósito (Destruir a las tortugas)

* * *

**En las alcantarillas**

Era una tarde tranquila en la guarida, todos se encontraban ocupados en sus asuntos. En especial la pequeña Venus, que hallaba en el laboratorio de Donnie haciendo lo de siempre... Sus travesuras diarias. El laboratorio del genio era bastante interesante y misterioso, habían muchas cosas que hacer. Desde tocar sus sustancias viscosas hasta jugar a las atrapadas con cabeza metalica.

Aunque en este caso, Donnie estaba tomando una ligera siesta antes de comenzar a patrullar; mientras que Vee, intentaba alcanzar su taza de café ya que tenia tanta curiosidad de probarlo, ya que siempre le había gustado desobedecer a sus hermanos y acercarse a lo prohibido.

Ella se estiraba y estiraba, pero nunca lograba tomar esa taza. Cansada de intentarlo se rindió, lo cual era lógico ya llevaba como una hora intentándolo. Pero de un momento a otro, se le ocurrio una ultima idea. Se alejo de el escritorio de su hermano contando cada paso que daba. Cuando estuvo lista comenzó a correr hacia dicho escritorio, al estar lo suficientemente cerca dio un salto alto.

Para su mala fortuna, no lo consiguió. Pero lo que si obtuvo fue haber tirado uno de los químicos que se encontraban en un estante, por suerte no le paso nada. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus hermanos mayores se dieran cuenta y le dieran una leccion por el daño (Claro que en este caso no podrían hacer nada por ser la princesa de Splinter). Sus hermanos llegaron enseguida y el genio también despertó, pero el primero en hablar fue el mas rudo.

Rafa- ¡¿Que demonios?!- dirigio su mirada hacia Venus y en menos de un segundo supo que paso- ¡Venuss!

La pequeña Venus, salio corriendo en busca de una salida del embrollo en el que se había metido. Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a ser, Rafael la detuvo tomándola de la cabeza con una sola mano.

Venus- ¡No! Ya déjame. Jiji- rio divertida como si fuera un juego lo que sucedia

Rafa- ¿A donde crees que vas?- la miro intimidante

Donnie- Venus ya te dije que no me gusta que entres aquí ¿Que te he dicho acerca de esto? No...- fue interrumpido por su hermana

Venus- No puedo pasar asi como asi, porque me puedo lastimar con tus herramientas, experimentos y químicos de sabelotodo- contesto refunfuñando

Donnie- Sabes que es por tu bien Vee, no queremos que te pase nada ¿Lo entiendes?- ella cruzo los brazos y asintió con la cabeza rodando los ojos

Leo- Bien, ya que quedo resuelto esto será mejor que nos preparemos para patrullar- todos salieron incluyendo Vee quien dirigiéndose al líder pregunto

Venus- Leo ¿Puedo salir con ustedes?- Leonardo la miro indecioso y al fin dijo

Leo- No- ella puso los ojos en blanco

Venus- ¿Que? Pero Leo, soy muy buena peleando como ustedes. Podria patearle el trasero a quien sea- respondio algo imprudente

Leo- Vee... Estoy consiente de lo que eres capaz- se detuvo a pensar lo que iba a decir- Pero también se de lo que no eres capaz, eres muy distraída, terca, no sigues ordenes y también te caracterizas por ser arrogante

Venus- ¡No soy mas arrogante que tu! No te creas mejor ninja que yo solo por ser mayor

Leo- No es eso, simplemente no queremos que te lastimes y lo sabes- dijo alzando la voz

Venus- Bien no me lleves si quieres, después de todo odiaría estar en un equipo con un líder tan tonto como tu- eso fue lo ultimo que dijo para después retirarse a su cuarto

Leonardo solo pudo regresar con los demás que lo esperaban, ya se disculparía después con Venus por lo sucedido. Y todo seria otra vez como antes. Ella no entendia lo que pasaba, no querían perderla al igual que a Karai. Una vez en el Tortumovil se sento en el asiento del conductor, y partio con sus hermanos a patrullar por la ciudad.

Mikey- Y... ¿Por que tardaste tanto Leo?- todos giraron esperando la respuesta del mayor que solo pudo decir

Leo- Siempre es lo mismo con Vee, no entiende que no puede salir aun- ya contestada la pregunta del menor se dirigieron a buscar a a Casey que los esperaba en el lugar de siempre

**Pov de Venus**

Siempre, siempre era asi. No podía salir con ellos a darle una paliza a quien se la fueran a dar por mas buena guerrera que fuera. No entiendo que hago mal para que ninguna vez me dejen ir, Leo siempre esta al pendiente de mi. Las únicas dos veces que he estado fuera de la alcantarilla era antes de mi mutacion y una vez que sali a patinar con mi el.

Se que no debi gritarle y me siento muy mal, que cuando pasa me pongo a llorar una y otra vez. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de lo que hago, y me detengo. Intento ser fuerte pero Abril dice que es mejor llorar que quedar con todo el dolor adentro, odio esas metáforas no las entiendo.

Sin embargo, cada vez que estoy molesta, ironicamente hago lo que menos me gusta hacer... Meditar. Es un buen pasatiempo si lo piensas, pero me aburre a veces, me llama mas la atención lo que hacen mis hermanos. Pasan las horas, y de inmediato me detengo por una mala vibra que siento. Me llegan imágenes de lucha; mis hermanos contra muchos del clan del pie. Lo malo es que son muchos y no podrán con ellos, abro los ojos y sin idear un plan salgo como una total imprudente de la alcantarilla en busca de mis hermanos. Solo espero no llegar tarde.

**Bien fue corto pero el siguente será mejor lo prometo tal vez lo suba hoy. Hasta la próxima cuídense mucho, el siguente capitulo será el final, crweo que tendre que hacer una secuela.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Bien estuve trabajando en este capitulo, que me resulto muy complicado. Ya tengo algunas ideas de como podría continuar la historia, sin embargo antes de publicarla; publicare otra en la cual aparecerá Mona Lisa. Por fin escribe una linda historia de amor. Para los que son de America Latina, ya vieron los nuevos episodios, son geniales, quiero aclarar que como ya se habran dado cuenta yo no sigo la cronología de la historia original. Pero supongo que ustedes ya lo saben. Sin mas advertencias, comienzen a leer :)**

**HERMANA MENOR**

_**Capitulo 6: El inicio del fin. Parte 2**_

**Punto De Vista Leo**

Nos encontrábamos en uno de los edificios del Kraang, los habíamos descubierto trasladando una gran cantidad de mutageno con algunas otras sustancias aquí. Nadie de nosotros tenia idea, para que les podría servir, por eso los seguimos. Al llegar a este edificio nos encontramos con varios robopies, el Kraang y algunos aliados mutantes de Destructor.

Pensamos que seria sencillo derrotarlos, di la orden para que atacaran y comenzamos la lucha; sin embargo no ganamos. Varios soldados del pie nos ataron con cadenas a un poste, uno para los cuatro. Al poco rato llego Destructor, pensábamos que seria nuestro fin. En cambio, solo pude escuchar unos murmullos que me parecían ordenes, utilizaron nuestros celulares para mandarle un mensaje al Sensei para que nos liberaran, al parecer era uno que parecía un trueque: Venus a cambio de nosotros.

Eso no tenia sentido ¿Para que la quería? Si al final de cuentas, la usaría para eliminarnos. Ya existiría un momento para poder resolver todas nuestras dudas, en estos momentos nuestra prioridad era escapar de aquí para poder proteger a Vee de cualquier amenaza.

**Fin del Pov**

* * *

Las tortugas que se hallaban aprisionadas, se sentían mas que vulnerables. Al creer que ese seria su fin, todos se arrepentían de sus acciones; desde las que habían hecho hasta las que no consiguieron realizar. Para su suerte, mientras el Kraang y el clan del Pie se ocupaban de su plan, entre las sombras una mutante se encargaría de salvarlos.

¿?- ¡Chicos!- alterados los hermanos miraron a su alrededor y encontraron a...

Leo- ¡Venus! ¡¿Que te dije sobre no venir hasta que crezcas?!- dijo en un grito ahogado

Venus- A mi también me alegra verte ¡Jiji!- se fue acercando para poder ayudarles

Rafa- ¿Acaso estas loca?- pregunto ocultando su alta preocupación

Leo- Te dije que pasara lo que pasara, jamás debías venir- dijo reprendiéndola

Venus- De nada, al menos ellos no se quejan para la próxima vendré solo por ellos- contesto señalando a sus otros dos hermanos mayores

Donnie- Vee, en este caso si te excediste- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Mikey- No puedo oponerme, eres nuestra hermanita- apoyo mientras ella se ocupaba de acabar de quitarles la cadenas poniéndoles aceite

Venus, Bienn- Dijo secamente

Ya todos sin las cadenas, se fueron alejando del lugar. Pero antes de poder salir de dicho lugar Venus resbalo y cayo al piso, consiguiendo que un robopie la pudiera ver. Pero antes de que le hiciera daño una sai se clavo en su cabeza. Después Rafael la cargo apoyando a su hermana a su espalda. Sin embargo no lograron huir de dichoso edificio, ya que el clan del Pie ya estaba enterado de su nueva invitada.

Al intentar salvar a Vee para que ellos pudieran luchar, dejaron a su hermana detrás de ellos; trazando un circulo alrededor de ella. Pero, sin darse cuenta un dardo que al parecer estaba envenenado se clavo en el cuello de Venus dejándola sin fuerzas para luchar. Al instante, los hermanos quedaron con sus nervios a flote cuando se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, lo cual lo aprovecharon sus oponentes para raptar a la niña y dejar una bomba de humo que dejaría inconscientes a los cuatro.

* * *

Despertaron todos, cuestionándose y rogando que lo que habían visto fuera una cruel pesadilla, que sin duda no era así. El maestro Splinter había llegado minutos después, y los encontró desmayados. Espero a que despertaran todos para que después fueran a salvar a su pequeña hija. Y así fue. Una vez recuperados de su corto desmayo, se dirigieron a rescatar Venus.

Aunque sin duda, nos tenían ni la menor idea de lo que los esperaba. Existía un mundo de posibilidades, Venus podría estar pasando varias formas de tortura. Todas distintas y con distinto tipo de sufrimiento, pero con igual nivel de dolor. Por otro lado, su hermana se hallaba en el TCRI y estaba siendo preparada para ser transportada a la Dimensión X, donde se llevarían a cabo los experimentos.

La tortuga de bandana blanca, se estremecía por el terror y simple hecho de lo que le podrían hacer en ese mismo instante. La habían encerrado y amarrado en una jaula, ya había pasado el efecto de los dardos pero no se podía mover. Ella solo escuchaba sus planes y eso le hacia sentir el miedo, pero no uno que se pase a la ligera o que solo te espante. Sino ese miedo, que te haga palidecer. Se sentía culpable, pero al menos sus hermanos estarían a salvo por ahora, lo que no sabia es que desde la oscuridad sus hermanos solo miraban la escena con rabia y con rencor junto a su Sensei que no ocultaba su pesada preocupación.

La jaula donde estaba Vee se movió hasta donde estaba una maquina, que al parecer, transportaría a la niña hasta la Dimensión X. Sus hermanos sin dudarlo, salieron de sus escondites para no permitir que su hermana se alejara de ellos. Comenzaron a luchar, como también estaba el Kraang ellos comenzaron la operación de teletransporte. Donnie se dirigió a evitar que lo hicieran, los demás luchaban contra el clan del Pie mientras que el Sensei luchaba contra Destructor.

La pelea duro mucho tiempo, Vee consiguió zafarse de sus ataduras pero no conseguía abrir la jaula que la encerraba. El de cinta morada no pudo evitar que comenzara la teletransportación; como el clan del Pie había logrado de su objetivo, no sin antes haberlos dejado agotados a todos. El Kraang se retiro para evitar cualquier desastre, básicamente era imposible cancelar la teletransportación. Lo ultimo que todos escucharon de Vee fue...

Venus- Papá... chicos... no me olviden- después de ello un haz inmenso de luz los dejo ciegos durante unos segundos, lo que resto de Venus a partir de ese momento fue un antifaz blanco bastante dañado. Splinter lo tomo y dijo...

Splinter- Mi pequeña, se que volverás. No permitiré que te hagan daño- lo dijo con sufrimiento en su voz

Mikey- ¿Ahora que haremos?- pregunto decaído

Splinter- Regresaremos a casa, es muy pronto para actuar- menciono lentamente

Leo- No se preocupe Sensei, la recuperaremos y no la abandonaremos- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo- También a Karai

Rafa- Así es, los Kraang no le harán daño- lo dijo intentando de reconfortarlo pero ambos hermanos no lo lograron

Se dirigieron todos tristes, cansados y angustiados. Ninguno sabia que sucedería con su hermanita, y de paso Karai. Que seria lo siguiente, nadie tenia esa respuesta. Pero con el tiempo las recibirían. Todo tenia una razón de ser, no sabían porque sucedió pero sin duda en el futuro sabrían que fue de su hermana.

**Bien, se que hubo alguien que no estuvo de acuerdo con esto pero yo debía descansar un poco de esta historia. Refrescar mis ideas, porque no tengo idea de como volverá a aparecer Venus de Milo, sin dudas será genial como lo hara eso lo aseguro. Cuídense, rian, sonrían y vivan la vida. Hasta la próxima y el próximo fic!**


End file.
